


Day 1- Rain

by AirashiSakura



Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BlankPeriod, F/M, Rain, SSBPDay1, SasuSakuBlankPeriodweek, SasuSakublankperiod2021, that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirashiSakura/pseuds/AirashiSakura
Summary: How on the earth would Uchiha Sasuke know that the combination 'Rain and Periods' made Sakura cringe!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Day 1- Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EphemeralSakura (BugheadjonesTheThird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/gifts).



> Submitted for SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021  
> Prompt- DAY 1- RAIN / "Let's stay here for now"
> 
> I love writing domestic sasusaku. Also, I would like to gift this fic to EphemeralSakura - She is the one who inspired me to write. 
> 
> A big thanks to my beta Cherryberry12 for beta-ing this on such short notice.

Sakura didn't want to leave the house. Fully dressed in her mission attire, she made her way to the living room. She held the weapon pouch and gloves in her hand, her grip loose and unenthusiastic. She winced and cursed in discomfort as her lower abdomen ached mercilessly. She rubbed her back with her other free hand, trying to soothe her cramps. 

She moved past a big shelf that carried thick medical journals and books. She stood by the window beside it and pouted. The raindrops hit the window pane, making sputtering noises and rolling down the glass, disappearing from her sight. 

Now she definitely didn’t want to get out. The idea of getting wet while she was bleeding displeased her to the core.

She blamed Naruto — he was the one who suggested that Team Seven should have friendly spar. Before she could swear revenge, she paused for a moment to realize Naruto was not the one to be blamed. 

The weather was supposed to be warm, nice, and dry, and there was no way Naruto could predict an untimely drizzle. The real culprit was her uterus, but she was a kunoichi — and like every other kunoichi — she too had taken missions while combating killer period pains. And how on earth could she expect Naruto to know about that? Besides, Sasuke was back after so long — Naruto’s real goal in asking to train had been spending some time together. 

She turned, her back facing the window now, and looked towards Sasuke. She took in the image of Sasuke lost in reading one of her medical texts, making himself quite comfortable on the kotatsu. His handsome features had always allured her, but the way Sasuke’s brow furrowed while he read mesmerized her.

“I suppose you are ready to go to the training ground,” Sasuke said, his eyes still on the book.

Sakura was taken by surprise. Sasuke had caught her red-handed gawking at him. She blushed as she stammered, “Y-yes, almost.”

Sasuke shot a questioning look to Sakura at _Almost_. To him, Sakura looked a bit pale, but she looked ready to get out. 

Sakura scrunched her face, looking out of the window before she dragged herself to where Sasuke was. Throwing her gloves and weapon pouch on the floor unceremoniously, she slumped down before the kotatsu. With a swift motion, she tucked the lower half of her body inside the blanket.

_This feels good,_ Sakura thought as the heat from the electric heater helped to relax her muscles. She sighed softly as her cramps eased a bit. She shifted to get a more comfortable position as she rested her head on the tabletop. 

Her face flushed at the realization that Sasuke was sitting next to her under the same blanket. If she knew the weather and her body had been conspiring to bring them closer, she wouldn’t have been complaining before. After Sasuke returned back to Konoha, they had been spending time together. A small selfish part of her didn’t want to go out because of this. The silence shared by them spoke volumes about their mending relationship. Sasuke was finally home _with_ her _._

Sasuke was perplexed. He always had a hard time decoding people’s behaviour, and right now Sakura’s mixed signals were making it more difficult. Assuming Sakura wasn’t comfortable around him, he was about to leave the blanket when Sakura spoke, "Let's stay here for now," and after a small pause, he heard her whispering, “A little longer.”

Although his stoic expression didn’t show it, he felt a little happy. He noticed the smile lighting Sakura’s face, just because of him. Maybe he wouldn’t mind staying a bit longer _with her_.

“I won’t mind if that loser gets more drenched,” Sasuke snickered at the thought of Naruto standing alone in the rain, cursing him.

Sakura smirked, knowing this comfort would be short-lived. Soon her blonde-friend would barge into her house, but she was already thinking of how she could fix it. She would treat Naruto at Ichiraku for all the trouble she had created. It wouldn’t hurt to sip some hot Ramen soup on a rainy day while three of them as a team created some new memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check out other works under the same tags and let's promote our favorite couple <3


End file.
